


Horny teens getting it on

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni, Original Work
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fucked Up, Futanari, Girl Penis, Locker Room, Milking, No Romance, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Male Character, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: THIS FANFIC MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR EVERYONE. PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS AND TAGS BEFORE DIVING INTO THIS FIC. THANK YOU
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Original Character(s), Jeremy Heere/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 24





	Horny teens getting it on

The locker rooms always made Jeremy nervous. 

The locker rooms were huge and wide, which always resulted in some type of small alleyway coming to form. The showers were on the opposite side of the locker rooms, which was a 5 minute walk from his locker to the shower rooms (he counted the minutes). The worst part was that the exits were far away. Like, it would take 10 minutes to walk from his locker to the nearest exit far. That always bothers him. 

Luckily, Jeremy was all alone this time. The sports team was outside this year, so they were using their own bags to carry their stuff. The swim team was using the outside pool, so even if someone were to come in, Jeremy could easily just go to the indoor pool. Besides, it was clean and so relaxing to be in. 

However, he heard one of the doors open. Rushing in was the new student, JoJo. 

JoJo was a.... interesting character. She was often hyper and ran around the whole classroom like a maniac. Her chocolate curls bounced around her head like crazy. She was built like an athlete. Not like a boxer, but more like a runner built. Her legs could travel her anywhere she wanted to go. 

Her energy terrifies Jeremy. He flinched at the sight of her, despite her only being 5”2. When Jeremy saw her now, she was wearing her track uniform. Sports bra and some tight leggings. Jeremy couldn’t help but notice something.... was bulging out. 

He kept his mouth shut and was about to shut his locker when he felt her hand on his shoulder. 

“Heya, Jerm!” She squeaked. Jeremy looked to see her tan skin touching his pale one. 

“H-h-hey, JoJo. What brought you here today?” Jeremy asked. He could feel his hands shaking just from her appearance. 

“Oh! I’m here to take a quick swim. For 1 hour, non one will be here. I just thought you wanna... you know....”

“Know what?”

“To swim with me!”

Jeremy pauses at that request. Swim with this hyperactive freshman. There was a possibility of everything going wrong. Despite this, one part of him still persisted. One part said that Jojo may not be that bad, that she may actually be good company. 

With that thought in his head, Jeremy sigh and looked at her. 

“Let me just get change.” Jeremy sighed. JoJo squeaks in excitement. 

“Alright. Let’s go!!” She shouted. She ran to her locker. 

Jeremy sighed as he took off his binder. He sighed in relief. His triple D’s were free and were going to get wet. 

“C’mon Jeremy, that water’s just fine.”

Jeremy walked towards JoJo. JoJo saw Jeremy walking right up to her. She immediately noticed his shape. He had breasts that perked so beautifully. His pale complexion made him look like a porcelain doll. His hips were so wide. She bet his chubby thighs and butt were just as big. His cheeks were flushed with a beautiful pink. It fitted him so well.

Jeremy slowly climbed into the huge pool. He could feel goosebumps immediately forming. This water was definitely cold. Colder than ice. 

“Ohhhhhh my god.” He yelped. He immediately placed his hand across his breasts. He could feel the puffy nipples perking. 

“You big baby. The water’s fine. Just walk around a little.” JoJo laughed. 

“Easy for you to say. You were here longer than me.” Jeremy snapped. 

JoJo grabbed Jeremy’s arm and made him walk around the pool. Jeremy’s feet took a baby step each time JoJo took 5 normal steps. 

“You’re making great progress, Jeremy!” JoJo said. 

“I-I-I am?” Jeremy asked. JoJo nodded. 

Jeremy gave her a little smile. She giggled in response. For the first time, Jeremy took a step confidently. This time, the water felt more warm and more relaxing. 

“There you go!” JoJo squealed. She started to run around the water. 

This time, Jeremy ran with her. He laughed with her. Both of them ran around the pool like lunatics. JoJo even spread some water on Jeremy. Jeremy splashed back. They were all over the place. 

“I’m going to get you!” JoJo screamed. 

“Not unless I get you first!” Jeremy screamed. 

Both laughed. Eventually, Jeremy was cornered by JoJo. She pinned his wrists to the cold tiles. Jeremy heaved heavily. JoJo noticed his breasts were bobbing in front of her own chest. She could feel her stomach coil at this new experience. Warm butterflies form in her stomach. Like, crazy butterflies. 

God, he’s so hot!

As Jeremy laughed, he felt something hitting his crotch. When Jeremy looked down, he could see her swim shorts starting to form a tent. 

The laughing stopped. JoJo pushed herself away from Jeremy and rubbed her shoulders. Her head was down. Jeremy could hear her whimper a little. 

“I’m so sorry. It’s just that everything was getting so intense and you look so handsome while laughing and I just-“

Jeremy simply smiled at JoJo. 

“It’s okay. Besides, if you wanted to touch me...”

Jeremy got her hand and placed it on his breasts. JoJo blushes at the sudden heaviness of his breasts. 

“You should’ve said something.”

JoJo let out a heavy sigh. Jeremy’s skin was baby soft. It complimented her rough, calluses hand. She moved around the fat tissues. She looked around the pool in fright. 

“Wanna move somewhere else?” Jeremy asked. 

“Yes.” JoJo nodded. 

When they got back to the locker room, Jeremy looked for one of those changing rooms with one of the closed doors. 

“There we go.” Jeremy sighed. He took off his swim shorts. 

He was hairless down there. So smooth. JoJo could see his puffy folds out and proud. She could even see some visible rivers starting to leak inside his thighs. 

“Like what you see?” Jeremy chuckled. 

JoJo saw this whole body. He had a collection of (un)lucky body genetics. She could feel the bulge straining even more than before. 

“Yeah..” She moaned. 

Jeremy smiled. He sat on the wooden slab used for sitting and spread his legs out. JoJo could now fully see the folds more clearly. They were the color of a pale rose. They started to leak all over the wooden seat. His hand traveled down to his clit and sensually rubbed it there. He started to spread his legs a little wider and JoJo could now see his cunt was so wet and ready to party. 

“Ahhhhh...” 

JoJo squeaks at the sound of Jeremy. She could see his clit getting erect. It was so small, yet so stocky. 

“Well... what are you waiting for? Take your bottom off.” Jeremy said. 

JoJo looked at her bottom. Semen was already pulling on her swimsuit. She slipped her hands under the waistband before pulling off the bottom half. 

In front of Jeremy was a cock. 8 inches and so wide. Wider than his wrist in fact. Precum was already leaking out of the area like nothing. 

Jeremy grabbed on to the cock. The feeling of his soft hand grabbing onto her cock made Jeremy almost cum one excitement. She had no idea, did she?

He gave it a little bit of a tug, immediately seeing cum splattering all over the floor. JoJo clenched her fists. Her eyes saw stars and a bright light. 

“First time?” Jeremy laughed. JoJo just immediately blushed. 

“It’s okay. I know how that felt.” Jeremy chuckled. 

Jeremy stood up in front of JoJo. He touched his swollen breasts like they were nothing. He swayed his hips a little, as though to tease her. 

“Let’s begin with a little touching.” Jeremy explained. Before JoJo could object, Jeremy grabbed her hand and pressed her hand into his breasts. 

So silky and so soft. She gave a little squeeze to the fatty flesh, causing Jeremy to let out a high pitch moan. JoJo’a face was immediately red. Was this was sex like for everyone? This felt so unnatural, yet....

Jeremy’s fingertips touch JoJo’s wide tip. His thumb went up and down the opening. She flicked at the cold touch. 

“Does it feel nice?” Jeremy asked. JoJo nodded. 

“Good.”

He pat the back of her neck. If it wasn’t from a guy, it would’ve felt motherly. Jeremy hummed softly. His hand slipped towards her veiny skin. He slowly pumped up and down. 

Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. 

“Suck on those tiddies.” He moaned. 

JoJo looked at his breasts. His puffy nipples were starting to leak like nothing. It was a milky whit substance. 

“Don’t be shy. I won’t hurt you.” He chuckled. 

JoJo took a deep breath in and started to suck on them. Her small mouth couldn’t fit the nipples. Jeremy could hear her suckle on the breasts whilst. His milk was drooling all over her chin. Some of it even dripped to the floor. 

He held his head back, letting out a moan. His hands started to pump her cock like no tomorrow. From the base to the tip, he went at it like nothing. 

JoJo’s moans were muffled as a Jeremy’s milk   
Now filled her mouth. God damn, he was one tasty boy. She looked up to see Jeremy’s face. 

Eyes glazed. Cheeks flushed. Mouth hung open. 

Excited. 

Jeremy was excited and it was all thanks to her. 

With this new found knowledge, her suckling became biting. Her canine bit down on the sensitive flesh, causing Jeremy to pump her like no tomorrow. You could say that they were both milking each other. 

Each of them let out a moan. JoJo’s cum went all over his thighs. Jeremy’s orgasm went across the floor. Each of them continued to milk each other out like nothing was happening. All they cared about was each other’s pleasure. 

“Ahh!” Jeremy moaned. He went down on the wooden chair and later down. He could feel his juices spilling all over the wooden chair. 

“What’s coming out of you?” JoJo asked. Jeremy looked down to see her pointing at his pussy. 

“Oh. Um..... that’s lubricant.” Jeremy puffed out. 

“What’s the purpose?”

“It’s me... preparing... for someone.”

Jeremy lay there for a while. The cold chair gave him goosebumps. He pants as he saw JoJo touching his thighs. Her fingers smoothed out the feverish folds like nothing. 

“You feel so soft.” JoJo moaned. 

Jeremy bucked his hips closer to the source. He gripped on the chair and held his head back. JoJo could see his thighs shake from her touch. Slowly, she dipped her fingers to his core. 

Immediately, she felt her fingers getting wet on the inside. His juices coated her entire finger. She felt his muscles contract around her. Jeremy let out a piggy squeal. 

JoJo moves her fingers around the area. Jeremy grabbed on to his breasts and arched his back. Right now, at this second, he felt everything. He could feel her fingers going back outside, only for her to shove it in like it was no big deal. The wooden chair cooled his back and every texture marked his back like it was nothing. 

“Oh god!” Jeremy moaned. 

JoJo pushes deeper and deeper. His core loosen up for her. 

All of a sudden, she hit that spot. That spot that made Jeremy yell out to the heavens. That spot that causes him to buck her fingers deeper and deeper. 

“YES! FUCK YES!”

JoJo went faster and faster. Her finger pierced his inside. He felt his muscles clung to her fingers as she let them out, only for her to pierce him once again. Sweat started to pool over her forehead. 

“Ahhhh... you’re so tight!” JoJo moaned. She started to pump her fingers back in like nothing. It was like Jeremy wasn’t here and all that was splayed our for her was a sex doll. 

When she went deep, she twisted her fingers all the way in. She could feel his orgasm sprayed his fingers. It even sprayed her thighs. He felt warm, almost boiling hot. Jeremy clung onto the wood for dear life. His eyes saw stars in the sky as he hit JoJo. 

“Oh fuck. Stick your cock in my juicy hole.” Jeremy screamed. 

“Get on your knees.” JoJo commanded. 

Jeremy slid off the chair and laid down. JoJo finally got a good view of how thick he was. His hips were swollen. Bigger than even any women with an hourglass shape. She grabbed on his hips and aligned her cock along with his cunt.

Slowly, she breached his hole. Jeremy and JoJo moaned in unison. Tight. Unbelievably tight. Her cock twisted inside him. 

Slowly, she let herself inside of him. She could hear Jeremy pants and moans so clearly. All high priced and enough to make her ear bleed. However, the thought of his cunt being able to handle her cock like a champ made it all worth it. 

For a while, the locker room was filled with JoJo’s panting, Jeremy’s moans and her cock slicking in and out of his cunt. In and out. In and out. 

One. Two. Three pounds. She tries to gain leverage from the hole. Then, pounding. She found her own rhythm that fits her. Her cock pierced his cunt like nothing before. 

Jeremy pulled JoJo over and landed a kiss. Her chapped lips were licked all over by his moist tongue. Her tongue slowly licked the insides of his cheeks. The tongue tries to show who the most dominant one. Her cock was being contracted by his wet cunt. JoJo could feel his juices coating her, letting her slip in easier. 

“Yes... oh yes!” Jeremy moaned in her mouth. JoJo’s canine bit Jeremy’s plump, luscious lips

Her cock splattered all over Jeremy’s inside. Jeremy could feel her cum fill him up like nothing. So warm. So intimate. 

JoJo took out her cock and spilled her cum on Jeremy’s breasts and face. Her cum marked his whole upper body. It could’ve been abstracted if it was paint. 

“Wow....” JoJo panted out. 

“You made a big mess, hunny buns.” Jeremy giggled. 

When JoJo looked down, she saw her cum leaving his cunt at a fast rate. Some even squirted out. 

“Oh my!” JoJo blushed. 

“Wanna help me clean it up?” He asked. He gave her a cheeky wink. 

“Yes....”

She laid on the floor. Jeremy smiled wickedly. He walked over to JoJo’s face. She could see thin rivers now starting to dripped to his calf. 

“Open up, JoJo.”

With that being said, Jeremy gently sat down on her face. Her nose hit his clit oh so perfectly. The contour of her face made his cunt shiver in delight. Jeremy held on to JoJo’s hair and started to rub his face on her lips. 

Her tongue lapped the cum filled cunt like nothing. Her tongue got every. Single. Fold. Jeremy felt her tongue licking his opening. 

“You’re an expert at this, aren’t you?” Jeremy whispered. 

JoJo couldn’t answer. Her whole face was inch deep into his cunt. Jeremy’s juices cover in her semen was something else. It was like getting high for the first time but ten times better. The birth of her tongue breached his opening like nothing. 

He was now loose. So loose. Yet, so delicate. Jeremy grabbed onto his kinky curls and bounced on her face like nothing. 

“Oh. Fuck!”

Jeremy grinds her face harder and harder. It got to the point where she couldn’t breathe because of how deep she was in. She went harder and faster and harder and faster and-

The final orgasm hit her face like she wasn’t even human. It hit her mouth perfectly and she took every single drop. 

“Wow kid. You did a good job.” Jeremy breathed out. 

His kiss JoJo’s cunt sprayed cheeks. Her cheeks were hotter than hades. 

“Let’s get you clean up?” Jeremy whispered. 

“Why yes, Jeremy.” She chuckled. 

Jeremy helped JoJo get up. He opens the door, leaving the locker door filled with each other’s bodily fluids.


End file.
